Messing with Cena
by xXxLegalxXxAssassinxXx
Summary: Cody, Ted and their new friend Erica have some fun at Cena's expense.
1. Chapter 1

Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were sitting in the Gorilla position waiting for their match against Miz and Morrison. They were going after the other tag-team championships. Mr. McMahon told them earlier that he wanted all four titles to merge, since there weren't many tag teams now. Erica Bischoff, Eric's daughter walked up to them with her headset on and told them they had a little more time since John Cena's match wasn't over yet.

"Man I hate John Cena, he's so stupid." Ted sat down and started playing with his championship belt.

"I know, but what can we do? He's Vince's pet, I don't see why though, he's not even that good, he only knows like five moves. Randy Orton knows like eight moves,two of them being a headlock and the RKO and he still knows more moves than Cena." Cody sat next to Ted and sighed.

"I have an idea," Erica pulled her headset back over her ears. "End it. Disqualify Cena. Mr. McMahon told me to tell you." Cody and Ted were smiling like idiots. The bell rang to disqualify Cena for hitting his opponent over the head with a steel chair. Cena came to the back and saw the three next generation WWE workers.

"You, why did you disqualify me? I would have beaten JBL if it weren't for you. What is your problem? Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm going to be nice and proper." He got in her face and started yelling.

"Get out of my face if you know what's good for you." Erica calmly said as she noticed a cameraman named Rick turn on his camera and start filming what Cena was doing.

"What you're going to have your little boyfriends beat me up? Please I can beat them both, by myself." Cena pointed to Cody and Ted, blind with fury.

"No, but I'm pretty sure my father would be too happy if he saw you right now." Erica smirked.

"I don't give a damn about what Eric Bitch a lot thinks!" Cena pushed Erica to the ground and looked at Rick. "Oh shit! Is that camera rolling? Turn it off!"

"Whatever bro, it's not even rolling." Rick lied and lowered the camera. Cena looked at Erica again.

"Stay away from me if you know what's good for you." he walked away. Rick set his camera down, while it was still on, and ran to Erica. Cody and Ted were helping her to her feet.

It was time for their match so they left Erica in the care of Cameraman Rick.

"What do you say we ruin Cena's career?" Erica smiled at Rick as he turned off his camera. Rick smiled back and pulled out another roll of film. Erica and Rick ran after Cena.

"Here's his locker room." Erica whispered to the camera and pointed to the framed sign that had John's name on it. Erica cracked the door when she heard the shower turn off and motioned for Rick to start filming.

Rick started to shake with silent laughter when he saw John singing and dancing in his underwear to Shawn Michaels' theme song. Erica peered in and started laughing too. Cena then took a roll of socks and shoved them into his underwear.

Erica gagged because she remembered watching Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley do the same thing on TNA. Cena pulled his shorts on and started walking to the door.  
Rick and Erica ran away as fast as they could.

"Did you get all of that?" Erica gasped. Rick panted and nodded, since they were satisfied with their finds, they decided to do a bit of extra work to the film.

John Cena was supposed to fight JBL on ECW so Rick, Cody, Ted, and Erica decided to pack up and go to Philly with JBL. The entire way there, Eric hummed JBL's theme song.

"Stop it Erica, or you're walking to Philly." JBL said as they came to a sign that welcomed them to Pennsylvania. Erica stopped instantly and everyone started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

ECW was a blast, they had just introduced a revamped title belt for Mark Henry. John Cena had to ruin the mood and come out to "Request" a title shot.

"John, John, up here John. I'm afraid I'm too busy to deal with you tonight." JBL was on the Titan-tron. He was drawing Cena's attention so Cody and Ted could crawl out from under the ring.

"Cena, hey, funny meeting you here." Cody said, making Cena jump.

"We're not here to fight, we're here to show your fans a side of you they've never seen, but first an interview with Cena." Ted pointed to the screen to show the audience Erica dressed up as Cena and Cody and Ted sitting behind a desk, dressed as Larry King and Jay Leno.

"Why do I have to be Cena?" Erica whined adjusting the costume muscles and Cena shirt.

"At least you're not a wrinkled old man." Cody scratched his neck.

"I'd rather be old than have a chin like Cena." Ted poked his enormous chin with a pencil.

"You guys stop whining and, cue music." Rick laughed behind the camera as Cena's entrance music played through a small set of speakers. Erica came out and, horribly mimicked his entranced.

"Well hey guys how you doing, Larry you look great for a man that just turned 200, and Jay, nice Chin, it's beautiful, I see one just like it every time I look in the mirror." Erica sat down on the couch and put her feet on the desk.

"John I'm only 83." Cody said in a rocky voice. Ted smiled "Well thank you John, I like your chin too."

"Anyway, let's get to the interview," Cody was upset, he hated his costume. "Tell us John, are you a good guy, or a bad guy?"

"Thanks for asking Larry, you see on camera, I'm a great guy, but off camera, oh boy, you'd better stay away from me, cause I don't like anyone in the back. Except for the Divas that is, boy I sure do love those Divas." Erica said.

"But John, I heard you were engaged." Ted said licking his top teeth.

"I am? Oh no Jay, you must have me mistaken for another John Cena in the WWE, I would never upset my fan girls like that." Erica chuckled.

"So John is it true you're coming out with another rap album?" Cody asked.

"That's right Larry, it's called Rappin' Ain't Easy. Would you like me to give you guys a sample of what's on it?" Erica stood up and her pants fell down, revealing Edge boxers. Erica looked down and quickly pulled her pants back up.

"Well that puts the ass in embarrassing." Ted laughed. Cody rubbed the top of his head. "John just rap so we can get this interview over with. It's chocolate pudding night at the old folks home."

"Yo, yo, yo, J-Dub in da hizzouse! This is Cena yo, check it dizzawg, my girl ain't a hizzoe. I got mad skizzles 'cause I'm da mizzan in dis club. I hit da flo' next thing you know, Orton go low, low, low, low, low. In some baggy jean shorts, and da Reebok's wit' da strap, Randy turn around, I'll give yo big booty a smack. Randy you can drop by when eva, you know I'll be here fo'eva. Randy there's a lot of girls outside, it's gettin' late and you can stay the night." Erica sat back down and looked at Cody and Ted.

"That was it?" Cody asked letting his characters voice slip.

"Cena, are you ok? You mentioned Randy Orton a lot, are you living an alternative lifestyle?" Ted asked as he slicked his hair back.

"No Jay, why does it seem like I do? And yes Larry that's pretty much the entire album," Erica stood up "Larry why don't you stand up for a minute?"

Cody stood up and was at the least a foot taller than Erica. "Never mind, Jay how bout you stand up?" So Ted stood up and flipped the desk over with the five pillows he had in his shirt.

"Jay, when did that get there? You really let yourself go." Cody said shocked. Erica started cackling like an idiot.

"Cut, print, that's a wrap." Rick was pulling himself back to a standing position because he had fallen to the ground laughing when Erica started rapping.

The cameras pointed back to Cena who was at a loss for words. Cody and Ted motioned for Erica to come out. Light It Up by Rev Theory started and Erica strutted out with Rick right behind her.

"Now Cena we're not done yet, you see this is the lovely young lady you pushed to the ground yesterday." Ted said as he pulled the ropes apart for Erica

"Thanks Teddy, now Cena, you shouldn't have been so mean to me yesterday on Raw, let's take a look shall we?" Erica pointed to the screen and Cena yelling at Erica. The fans started booing Cena and chanting Erica's name.

"That's not all, roll the other footage." Erica said and the video of Cena stuffing socks into his boxers and singing Sexy Boy played. The fans started laughing at him, and as an added bonus, Rick and Erica's extra bit of footage was a picture of Cena pointing to a camera and you could distinctly hear the words "Leave Britney alone!" Fans ate it up. they started chanting "John loves Britney."

Cena just pulled his hat down over his eyes and left the arena and went home to his parents. Fans loved Erica, and were cheering for her. So Erica, Ted, Cody, and Rick bowed for the fans.


End file.
